The Kiss of Life
by S.Terasaki
Summary: No one would have guessed that this one seemingly small kidnapping incident would cause such a mighty whirlwind of change in Erathia, whose races were devided, and whose land the dark lord of the west schemed to conquer. With LOTR, Lucius, Robin Hood etc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Knights in armor, horsemen and wagons could be seen making there way down the road.--The destination of such a party? The large and mighty kingdom of Channon.

In the royal carriage sat Princess Juliette-the priceless beauty and pride of Enroth. Her long mahogany hair was tied in a half bun while the rest was let loose majestically down her back. She had emerald green eyes and soft cherry-red lips. She was a picture of beauty itself. The purpose of this massive traveling party was to wed the incredibly stunning princess to the young and powerful King Henry of the vast kingdom of Channon.

An arranged marriage it was to be, as her parents had lost patience in letting the young princess decide her own suitors. Once too many had they seen the princess reject the most honorable of men throughout Erathia. Taking matters into their own greedy hands, the parents discussed their daughter's future between themselves and had come to the conclusion that King Henry would be the most suitable. After all, he was powerful, his kingdom prosperous and his pouches overflowing.

It came as a shock to Juliette when she heard the news, but at least-and she had comforted herself many a sleepless night-he were not as greedy, lustful, or selfish as the others whom she had rejected in the past. At least he had shown some kind of humanity.

Across Juliette sat Luena, her faithful handmaiden who had cared for the princess since she was sixteen. She was part elf and human-a very rare case indeed. How she had come to be born, or how she had come to work in the palace was a mystery to all. Her bubbly youthfulness yet sage-like wisdom had gained her much favor in the palace. Still, she had always been a handmaiden and Juliette's parents intended to keep her so.

Her features were not at all stunning like the Elves were rumored to be, although she retained the eternal youthfulness all Elves possessed. Her age was uncertain to many but her looks were about twenty years. She was not quite the serene picture one would get when speaking of the Elves, on the contrary, she was lively, meek and always had an eye for the little things that one would sometimes dismiss. Of course being a handmaiden one does learn to study to be quiet and respect her mistress in silence and Luena had managed to find the difficult balance between the two.

It was not one of shock for Luena but of loss. She had watched the circumstances with pity on Juliette, knowing just how cruel the world was.

She and Juliette were best of friends and many a time Juliette had often told Luena how she had hoped to marry some kind gentleman who really cared for his people instead of a powerful ruler who cared only on expanding his treasury. The marriage, however, was firmly decided on by her parents and there was nothing one could do to change it-or so they all thought. Little did they all know the powers that would interfere in this momentous event and carry on an evil scheme contrived to take over Erathia for darkness...This is the story of courage and bravery, of impossibilities, dangers, adventure and romance, of death and of victory. This is how it all started:

**Chapter One-**

The sky grew dark and the air cold. The traveling party slept the night under the stars and the princess in a tent pitched at the center of the camp. It was a sleepless night for some while others slept peacefully. Luena was one of the few who slept none at all. There was something she felt was not quite right, it was a dreadful feeling that pricked her throughout.

The guard on duty strode around, careful to make sure no bandits would appear. But without warning a poisonous sharp dart flew from a distance and he fell lifeless to the ground without so much as a grunt. Then appeared from the shadows creatures dressed with swords and poisonous darts, steadily making their way across to the sleeping soldiers.

One by one they struck. It was all too easy for these vile creatures. Then a cry rang out from the midst of soldiers and they awoke to the discovery of being surrounded by Orcs.

It was a losing battle. The Orcs began slaughtering their way towards where Juliette's tent was pitched. The front was cut open and the Orcs stormed in, only to find the large tent empty. They rummaged around, ripping the pillows and beds with their weapons as they searched for their victim.

"The tent is disserted, sir." One reported to his commander,

"Damn it!" the commander growled, then looked up towards the dark hills that surrounded the area, it was then that he spotted two figures making their way up a nearby hill.

One of the Orcs rushed over towards the hill but the commander stopped him, "That won't be necessary," his eyes gleamed,

The two figures stopped as they finally reached the top of the hill over looking the campsite. The view of the campsite was not a pleasant one, fire had sprung up and had caught the whole camp in its blaze. Many dead or wounded could be seen on the ground, Orcs rummaged through everything in sight taking the spoils of their dirty work.

Juliette stood panting to catch her breath, staring at the horrifying scene of plunder before her. She was dressed in nothing but her thin night garments and a fur coat that Luena had thrown on her before making their escape.

"What are these, Luena?" she gasped between breaths.

"Orcs, my lady." Luena answered,

"What do they want?" Juliette turned to look at her,

"I do not know, but we must hurry away, far from here."

"I-I'm afraid!''

"As am I, Juliette.'' She answered, "But I promise you I will not let anything happen to you-'' her voice trailed off, the sound of rustling of footsteps drew to her keen ears.

With a gasp a dart strikes Luena's neck. Juliette lets out a scream of horror and Luena crumples to the ground limp. Juliette was instantly surrounded by a horde of Orcs before she could take a step closer to where Luena lay.

"What have you done to her you beasts?" Juliette cried,

The Orcs sneered carelessly; they were ruthless on what dirty work they brought. Juliette was helplessly tied and gagged with a rag. It sent fires up her nostrils and she passed into unconsciousness, the last thing she knew was being hauled onto a roc.

***

It was awhile later when Luena finally regained conscious. Elves being prone to poisons, it merely left one rising to her feet Luena instantly thought of Juliette. Anything could have happened to her! Luena ran and searched everywhere until finally she fell to the ground. _They've taken her! They've taken the princess!_

It was then that Luena noticed something on the ground. It was a rocs tag, a thin metal ring placed on the foot of a fowl so as to be able to identify it. Luena studied it closely and saw that the engravings were of a red dragon consuming the globe. The engravings puzzled Luena when suddenly a burst of bright light shone in her direction.

Luena looked up while putting her hand in the light. The light began to slowly fade, revealing the figure of a female, tall and slender, clad in a white flowing gown. She glowed and illumined a soft light, all except her eyes were visible. Luena held her breath.

_ Luena,_

Words were flashing through her mind.

_I have need of you. _Luena felt an unseen sharp pair of eyes was searching deep into hers,

"W-Who are you?" Luena's voice trembled,

_Do not fear, for I have come only to instruct you._

"Instruct me?"

_Yes. Princess Juliette has been taken to Azkeron by the dark lord Lucius of Eeofol. I have need of you to rescue her from the face of death and utter destruction._

Luena was speechless, "Juliette in Azkeron? That is unthinkable..."

_The object that you had found, does it not bare the emblem of Lucius of Eeofol?_

"But…but why then would Juliette be taken there? What does the lord of Eeofol want with her?"

_That I am forbidden to tell._

"But why?"

_Because I was sent here to deliver a different massage, one of which you must journey there to Eeofol and rescue the princess, I have already spoken to you so._

"I am but a feeble handmaiden… What you ask is beyond my esteem…"

_You were chosen for this task because you are capable. Unbeknownst to you, there lies great strength and ability. You must go and rescue the princess, for the destiny of Erathia lies within this choice. _

"I can't…What if I fail?…." Luena dropped her shoulders and sighed with tears beginning to stream down her face, "What will my princess be enduring while I am journeying...?"

_According to the decisions she makes will her protection lie. Luena, _Luena felt a soothing hand lay on her trembling shoulder. _Your commission is to trust, and follow where you are led. You need not fear, for the dangers that lie ahead will come to naught before your presence, I promise._

"I do not see how--"

_By inexplicable means, _Came the reply, _By inexplicable means._ A peace without words to describe began to wash over her muddled thoughts and vexed spirit, clearing her of all fear.

"I am afraid I do not know the way." Luena said, her tone was calm and without confusion.

_ Head west, once you set your heart and thoughts in the right direction all will be taken care of. I promise. You will see my hand in all this. Go now, and see to it that you will not be dissuaded nor faint in this quest._

With that the figure vanished before her eyes. The encounter was brief, but Luena felt a renewed feeling of hope and courage envelope her. She felt strengthened for this task. _Westward, was it?_ She turned in the direction. The night was dark and chilly, but Luena felt only warmth. With a set look in her eyes and determination in her heart, Luena marched on with confidence, the danger diminishing before her eyes already.

***

Juliette woke to find herself on a soft bed. Her mind was still fuzzy from the rag and her nose still smelt the gross smell of it. Her last memory being of Luena, Juliette was deeply saddened. Aye, it had been the mystery of the moment that kept her from bursting into tears.

Juliette raised herself to a sitting position. Her slender right hand was wrapped with fresh bandages. She was not wearing what she had been wearing previously, her usual nightgown, but in a white light cotton nightdress with fresh-colored lining. Her surroundings were very pleasant as well. Fine linen, plush cushions and draperies were the trappings of this brightly sun-lit room. An open patio situated at the side of the room featured the garden outside. There were many draperies situated to the sides of the patio as well as her rather large bed. The marble stone floor glossed as if it had just been polished.

Just then she heard the door creak open. Turning her head she saw what looked like a large tray with stacks of food and two short legs enter the room.

"Oh hello," a friendly face of a house elf popped out from behind the food. "Dobby glad that you're awake, master hopes you slept well last night."

Juliette did not answer but stared at the small peculiar creature with wonder and awe.

"My names Dobby, Dobby the house elf." He bowed.

Still no reaction from the bewildered princess.

"Master instructs Dobby to make sure princess' comfortable here. Princess want tea?" continued on Dobby oblivious to her unresponsiveness.

"W-Where might I be?" Juliette seemed to snap out of her shock and ask.

"In the estate of Frigiston, my lady." Dobby replied casually, setting the tray in front of where Juliette sat. "Nasty good thing master was there to save you last night, terrible storm it was…and those beasts! Eww! Gives Dobby shivers just to think of it! Master worry about princess. Master hopes the cut on princess will be alright."

Juliette looked down at her bandaged hand. "But how…how did I receive this?"

"Ohhh the rocs, princess. Give princess scratch and give master wounds those nasty foul creatures! Oh but Dobby must not worry princess with tales of last night. Master wants princess to be comfortable. Princess can talk with master after princess eats." Dobby said, handing Juliette a warm cup of tea.

Juliette thanked him but she was still bursting with questions. Dobby chattered a little more but then excused himself saying he had some things to attend to but that the wardrobe was in the corner of the room. And so Juliette was alone in the lavish room.

Setting aside her food, for she did not feel at all hungry with all the curiosity, Juliette slipped out of her covers, tiptoed barefoot across the marble floor and stepped out onto the patio.

The sky was clear blue without a haze of a cloud in it. The garden was a painting, perfect with color and a sense of natural arrangement. There were steps to the side of the patio that led into the garden lined with flowers and trees. Juliette could barely make out a figure standing a good distance.

For how long she stood out there trying to see who this figure was is not known, but it was as if he sensed her observing. The figure turned towards her abruptly. The two locked in a surprised gaze. Juliette, embarrassed to be caught in her night garments, wrapped her arms around herself for some modesty before heading back into the safety of her room. Her mind was wondering about the person, the man out in the gardens…could it be Dobby's master who saved her last night, or perhaps just the gardener? She felt her cheeks blush at the thought.

Not long after Dobby returned to find Juliette dressed in a seafoam green gown with a tight velvet bodice.

"I do apologize if it was not intended for me to be wearing these as I have found them draped over the couch." She said,

Dobby beamed, "No no! Master will be pleased to see princess so beautiful like an angel! Master waits in study! Dobby will take you there!" he turned and opened the huge doors, allowing Juliette to pass by before closing it.

Juliette fiddled with the fabric of her dress, she felt unusually nervous about meeting this man who had saved her from what could have been death or something as worse.

After passing through the halls and going down a few stairs, they came to a door where Dobby stopped to open it. Juliette breathed deeply before entering the study that was a bright pavilion-like terrace with thin spiral colonnades with hanging flowers, plants, and wrapped with intricate vines, as its walls.

Getting up from a chair against a desk with rolls of scrolls, was a man with straight long silver hair, pointy chin, and piercing ash-gray eyes. It was clear he was well passing thirty, though his pale face was clean of wrinkles and any other sort of blemishes. His attire was one of dark and purple colors with a threading of silver on its velvet edges. He wore riding boots and a thin black cape with golden chain fastenings over his shoulder. A large ring rested on his gloved finger and he held a smooth black walking cane decorated with a silver snake head at its handle.

A grin curved the corners of his lips as his eyes rested on Juliette. "Princess Juliette," he said in a smooth, lucid voice.

Juliette stared transfixed for a moment,

He greeted her by taking her hand and kissed it in a gentle manner. "I am Lucius of Frigiston. I trust you slept well last night."

"Yes, I have." Juliette answered with a smile. "I...I do not know how to thank you for saving me last night."

"Do make yourself at home," he motioned over for Dobby to get some drinks while setting himself into his large chair,

Juliette sat down on a chaise lounge.

"No, it was the least I could do. It was a dark night, there was rain pouring. I and a few men have been making our way back from our frequent business travels when we saw in the distance, not far from where we rode, a roc carrying a rider and what seemed like a female form that was bound and gagged. We felt danger immediately and so attacked it. The beast fell rather smoothly by my men while the rider was quite skilled in the art of war, giving me a wound." He motioned to his arm, which Juliette had noticed even with his large sleeves, was rather stiff. "We managed to finish him off but had much effort in getting you out from under the dead beast, I'm afraid you received a few scratches in the process."

"Yes, I have wondered where this came from. But to think you have received a wound because of me is…"

"Tell me how you have come to be in such danger with these Orcs. I take it you were suddenly attacked?"

Juliette nodded, "I was on my way to getting married when we were attacked one night."

"That is quite a loss."

"No, to tell you the truth, I do not mind missing the marriage. It was an arranged marriage by my parents. But to see those men getting slaughtered was quite horrifying to say the least…and my handmaiden before my eyes…she was struck with a dart..." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Luena but she blinked them away.

"I am sorry, I should not have inquired. I understand it was a very painful memory."

"Yes…a very painful memory." Juliette took a hold on herself and cracked a smile, "I do not know how to thank you for sparing me from a similar fate as that."

"Do not mention it, it is the least I could do. From whence did you say you come from?"

"Enroth, my lord."

"Then I am afraid it will be very difficult to take you back. Enroth is very far yet I shall see what I can do to make the arrangements, it will take some time but you are welcome to stay here for as long as is needed. Dobby can show you around the estate and introduce you to some of the creatures I keep. There is a large library if you like books but I'm sure Dobby can find something else that might suite your interest."

"Nay reading is a pastime for me,"

"Well then I hope my library is large enough to keep you busy reading," he chuckled.

"How could I thank you for such generosity?" she asked.

"By resting well and bringing some liveliness to this estate, I do apologize that the servants here are all male. I do hope you do not find it quite disturbing?"

Juliette shook her head, "Not in the least, my lord."

Lucius stood up, "Well then, that settles it. Forgive me, my lady, I would give you a tour of the premises but unfortunately I have an appointment with some very important men and I must be on my way. Please do excuse me."

"Please, do not let me disturb." Juliette rose from her chair as well.

"I will be back shortly after the evening meal. Do make yourself at home, I am sure Dobby will be delighted to show you around the house." Lucius said with a bow and a quick exit out the room.

Juliette sat in the chair for a few minutes to recollect her glanced around the study room but stopped when she spotted a map lying on his desk. Picking it up to examine over it Juliette was taken aback in shock to find that Frigiston, the land she was in right now, was on the totally opposite side from where Enroth lay.

Her heart sank and she understood now why it would not be that surprising if she never made it back then Dobby came into the room, Juliette turned and laid down the map back where she found it on the desk.

"Master leave?" he inquired,

She nodded,

Dobby shook his head broodingly, "Master busy man, master leaves most of the time."

"I see," Juliette said, trying to hide her distress upon the matter of returning home.

A smile flashed across his face, "Ohhh master an interesting man indeed, master knows lots of things. Master will be back in time for dinner, will princess want a tour around? Perhaps the library?"

Dobby led her around the rather small but luxurious estate. He was a pleasant company to the dejected princess and chatted on almost nonstop the entire time, giving her a brief history of the estate a number of years back.

"Master takes land from bad lord. Bad dark lord treated Dobbys' like vermin and made Dobbys' work hard day and night. But good master take over and free Dobbys' from bad lord. Master good master, master cares about Dobbys', we like master."

Juliette digested this piece of information. She was fast becoming fascinated by this man -she was not sure why as she had only met him a few minutes ago.

"Oh here it is," Dobby announced cheerfully coming up to two large doors.

Juliette looked in amazement as the doors opened to reveal a large spacious room with again polished marble floors and twirling columns. The sides were decked with books and many other reading materials beyond her imagination! It was a strange, overwhelming feeling seeing so many in one room.

"This is unlike anything I have ever seen before!" she breathed.

"Master keeps his favorites over there," he pointed towards a line of books neatly kept on a small shelf in the middle of the room, "Master likes books, princess, master reads and reads and reads. Princess might find these books very much like master."

Juliette was about to voice her puzzled thoughts when Dobby exclaimed suddenly, "Oh princess just has to see Drago!"

Dobby beckoned her over to another door in the room. Curious, Juliette followed. It led outside to a section of the gardens. Juliette followed Dobby down the gardens. Suddenly Juliette gasped in astonishment. There lying on the soft green grass with its head to the side in silent satisfaction, slept a large black dragon about the size of a wagon. Its soft scaled coverings and still adorable-looking face made it obvious it was still in infantry.

"Master found it one day while out on a ride. Its mother was dead, and so master decided to take care of Drago."

"Is he safe?" Juliette asked,

"Sometimes, when Drago grow more teeth he gets scary… But Drago nice to Dobby."

Juliette shuddered, "Your master is an amazing person to raise a dragon, I do not see how he managed."

"Well master does know a lot of things Dobby doesn't," Dobby replied with a shrug, "Master can handle Drago, Drago obeys master, …at least most of the time."

The dragon stirred a little, hearing the sound of voices talking. Juliette backed away.

"I think we may be disturbing his sleep."

"Oh no, Drago deep sleeper, Drago don't wake up." Dobby said reassuringly patting Drago's side.

***

Meanwhile Luena had, as the immortal instructed her, walked and journeyed far into the night-keeping her course steadily westward. The immortal was correct; no danger befell Luena throughout her whole journey by far-in fact, she met not a soul since then. By noon, she had-unbeknownst to her-reached Harondale, a small but lavish kingdom.

Walking through the woods in a casual stroll Luena had stumbled upon a man, the leader of a band of thieves known as the 'Merry men'. After handing her ring, which the leader had so firmly persuaded her to give them, Luena had tried to squeeze through the group of thieves but was met with a confrontation and a barrage of interrogations. Troubled and puzzled to find herself in such a sticky situation-and so opposed to the peaceful journey she had so far-Luena had nevertheless answered each question with amazing patience until the men were finally satisfied. By then she had gone through the happening the night before as well as her entire life story. It was to her relief and surprise when she was invited by the leader of the gang to lunch. After spending yet more of her precious time in eating and arguing, Luena had managed to borrow a map from the leader but had found it only covering up to the Misty Mountains. It was frustrating and terribly disappointing for her, but nothing she could hide from the eyes of watchful leader-whose name Luena had by now discovered was Robin-who seemed to have found their arguments amusing. It was about this time that Luena had figured, was time to leave. But as she tried to bid her farewells, she was stopped and once more, a barrage of inquiries sprung forth, this time it was about her safety and journey, etc. After yet explaining and answering their questions with amazing grace and tolerance, Luena was met with surprise as the leader offered to assist her until they reach the Antargarich border. Luena protested but after much debate finally gave her consent. A handful of men were chosen and after making some preparations, Luena and the band of men departed before dusk.

_**Author's note: Guys please give me some review! I'd really like to know what you think about this! Believe me it only gets worse from here! lol. Cheers! s-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

The soft glow of the candles could be seen reflecting on the silverware that was lain out on the medium sized, cedar table. Juliette sat on the far end of the table facing Lucius. There were glasses of rich Elvish wine, bread and lembas, and all sorts of dishes that Juliette had never tasted in her life. No appetizers were needed, for even gazing at the dishes were enough to make ones stomach growl intensely. In addition there were fruits of all shapes and sizes, delightful pastries and refreshing drinks.

Lucius leaned back in his seat with obvious relaxation. "I believe Dobby has shown you around the estate?" he said,

"Yes, he showed me this morning soon after you had taken your leave. He has told me how you saved this town of Frigiston from the hands of some 'dark lord'?" Juliette replied, taking a sip from her glass of Elven wine.

Lucius chuckled quietly, "Yes, that was a good number of years ago."

"Tell me,"

"Well…it was nothing too heroic, the slavery of these house Elves was just too much for me and I could not help myself from acting to set them free. I offered to buy this town from Frigiston yet he refused and instead declared war…and well, as you can see, I was the victor."

"Such courage,"

"Thank you," Lucius grinned a small polite, pleased one. Then with another sip from his glass said, "I could give you a tour around the city tomorrow if you like,"

Juliette looked up, "Truly? I...I would like that very much."

"Have you seen the library yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you read any of the books in the library yet?"

Juliette shook her head, "Nay my lord."

"You should, especially the ones in the shelf situated in the middle of the room. I believe a woman of your kind shall find them fascinating."

Juliette slowly nodded, as if determining to read them soon. "It shocked me that you would have a dragon on the residence." She said, "I have heard of dragons burning and destroying towns and causing wreckages. There have been many that fought them to defend the towns, but few ever survived.-Of course this was all many, many years ago. There is none that have been spotted recently."

"I have come across quite a few in my lifetime…that was many, many years ago."

"Truely?" Juliette was enthralled,

Lucius nodded reflecting, "They are rather peaceful creatures, only attacking when they feel the intruder is a danger," Lucius glanced at her, "Just as any person would do when they find themselves getting attacked."

"I have never thought of it that way before…" Juliette mused, her eyes locked in his.

"We all tend to forget the needs or feelings of others, princess." He said gently,

"Tell me, how exactly did you manage this dragon?"

Lucius leaned back in his seat, "I found Drago a few months ago. He was a new born and I am not sure how but his mother was dead a few feet from where he lay. I took him in but there was little hope of him surviving, seeing that he was an infant. I then searched throughout my library but did not find anything helpful. I sought hard and long, until I met a mage."

"What happened?" She was totally engrossed in the story.

"The mage told me to make a drink made of…many things. Priceless things you do not find in ordinary places." Lucius poured himself some more wine.

"And...?"

"It worked. And now Drago grows rapidly and is healthy."

"Intriguing," Juliette breathed,

Lucius gave a little nod, "I learned many fascinating things from the mage. He taught me a few things-like this." he held up his hand and to her absolute astonishment a small piece of fruit floated from the saucer that was in the middle of the table.

Juliette's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she felt her eyes deceive her for real. "How did you do that?" she breathed.

"Used only for good, I assure you." He added with a small wink of assurance,

Juliette watched in silent amazement as the piece of fruit gently glided onto her plate. She looked down astonished then broke out into pleasantly impressed smile and laughed quietly.

***

It had been about three days since Juliette's arrival here. Her days were filled with reading, strolling into town with Dobby,...and lets not forget conversing with Lucius about everything under the sun.

It was a beautiful day with not a trace of a cloud in the sky, when Juliette went out into the gardens that were lined with wisteria, lupines, and other legumes. She stopped when she saw Lucius bending down and looking at a small plant. As she approached him, he turned.

"It is a fine day is it not?" he said,

"Yes it is," Juliette answered,

"I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded, "Dobby told me you left early on business this morning."

It was Lucius' turn to nod, "Yes, I had," He sighed "In a few more days I will be leaving to the city of Welnin where I will be staying for a few days."

Juliette was a bit disappointed at the news but decided not to let it sadden her. "What were you doing?"

"Examining the plant, for spotted purposes," he replied simply.

"Spots?"

"Yes. A plant shows spots on its leaves when it grows ill."

"Really? I did not know you were a physician of these things." She said with a smile.

"I have studied many fields of interest," they began strolling down the garden. "only when I do not have duties to tend to, of course."

"But you have many duties?"

"Yes, as a governor, emissary, and politician. I must give my all to the need of others, myself and my own will have to be the last."

Juliette slowly nodded. "That is a quality I admire very much."

Lucius gave a small smile in return and Juliette blushed, upon realizing what she had just said, and turned to look at the wide bed of wild flowers that lay imbedded before them.

Stooping down and then with a lift of both his hands, dozens of flowers of pink, white and blue gently began to float into the air. Juliette breathed deeply as they all began to spread into all directions until they floated in mid-air all around her.

With one quick swift of his hands, all the flowers were brought together into a medium-sized bouquet right in front of Juliette who let out a quiet laugh and took the bouquet. It was a strange feeling as she could feel the loosening of a force as she had wrapped her dainty fingers around the stems. Juliette brought them up to her face and inhaled the floral fragrance. She turned to look at Lucius who gave a pleasant yet mysterious smile.

***

Meanwhile Luena, with her companions of Robin and his merry men, had made it past the Antagarich landscape nearing the border. Luena had made friends with the men by this time and was quite sad to be parting. Robin, being a kind-hearted man that he was, had discussed with the men to go a little further into the Swamplands. Now Robin with his right mind would not take a step into this land, for it was known for its wild swamplands and dangerously fierce creatures. The lands swarmed with dragon flies and tales of ogres frightened many to avoid this place. But knowing in his heart that she was doing this for the right cause, Robin had braced himself as he and his men assisted her into the land.

"Just how far were you planning to go?" Robin voiced the question that seemed to have been on his mind all day.

"Until we reach the Misty Mountains," Luena answered.

"A few days is all I will risk in this place…I can't believe I'm taking you to the mountain ranges," Robin grumbled, "they say beyond there lies great wild beasts and creatures more hideous than can be imagined."

"They also say the Elven kingdom of Aranorn lies beyond as well,"

"Yes, the Elven race..." Robin shook his head, "Fair, tall and angelic,...say, how is it that you were born?"

"….What?"

"What I mean is...just how did your father and mother come to...well,...have you?... Seeing that Elves and humans are not so....close."

Luena saw some crimson coming to his face as he spoke and grinned, "That I haven't the faintest." She said, then turned serious, "I have wondered that many, many times. Yet it still remains a mystery to me,..."

"But surely in your brilliant half-Elf mind, there must be something you remember about them!" Robin persisted,

"Only a woman's soft singing," Luena said,

"What did it sound like?"

"Like nothing I have ever heard before," her gaze was wistful, and her voice faraway, "like the song of a bird, like the breath of the wind,…words cannot describe it." She shrugged, then turned her gaze back to Robin,

"Funny how the voice of your mother rings most in your ears throughout your life," Robin mused, "Tell me, what happened to your parents?"

"I do not know," she replied pensively, "many things remain a mystery to me. But they are well past discovering now,"

"Pity,--" Robin murmured to himself, he stopped abruptly as they came to a swamp, it stretched miles and miles ahead. He gulped.

"This must be where that ogre came from," said a burly hunk of a man, breaking the eerie silence as they rested on the banks of the murky waters.

"Ogre?" Luena asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Aye, an ogre we faced back home. He was a tough one wasn't he, Robin?"

"What happened?"

"Well nothing really, we put up a good fight I'd say, but then he disappeared into the forest.-"

"Not before Robin shot him in the behind!" another chimed in.

They all burst out laughing, and even the despondent Robin could not suppress a chuckle.

"Yes that was a brilliant aim wasn't it?" he said,

"More than that Robin, I was pretty much sure you would have received another Golden Arrow from the fair Maid Marian for that shot!" grinned the big hunk.

Luena noticed the far away look in Robin's eyes. It was just a brief moment but Luena knew there must have been an affair in the past. Robin got up and walked over to the green, murky waters. Picking up a small stone from the ground and skipped it across the waters. Luena determined to find out more about this woman.

***

"Dobby, can I ask you something?" Juliette asked.

Dobby was busy carefully putting the bouquet into a simple yet exquisite vase.

"Of course, princess," Dobby replied in his usual cheerful way, "Dobby answer anything you ask."

Juliette started a little hesitant, "Well, I have been wondering, if...well why is Lucius not married? I mean…where does he get all these lovely dresses if there is only men in this estate?" Juliette felt color coming to her cheeks. The latter question seemed worse than the first one.

"Well…master had been married," Dobby answered slowly. Juliette's brows shot up. "but mistress died. Poor, poor thing master was, staying up all night by mistress' beside. Doing all he could for her he was, using all his strength, time, effort. But mistress soon died after that. That's why master keeps himself busy with so many studies, not to mention the work that's demanded of him. Oooh Dobby have pity on poor lonely master. Master good master, a little scary at first but masters a good man.-cares for we too. Princess should marry good man like master."

Juliette digested that piece of information then stopped abruptly. She felt pity and yet admiration for this man who had gone through so much. "Yes,..yes, he is a good man." She sighed,

***

It was late at night and the men were asleep on a small dry patch of ground. Luena sat a few feet from them, as she did every night, watching the reflections that formed on the water. The day had passed uneventfully save the scores of mosquitoes that tormented the men. Luena felt a presence coming towards her and sure enough Robin's reflection appeared on the water.

"I've noticed you do not sleep," Robin said.

"I've taken after the Elves and need not sleep as humans do." Luena replied simply.

"Oh," Robin grunted, "well …that's a luxury I could afford any day."

"You loved that woman didn't you?" Luena asked suddenly, "The woman the men were talking about this morning."

Robin stopped, as if weighing his words before answering, "Yes, I did. That was a couple of years ago. I was not a wanted man then. She wanted to marry me then but it was not possible as I had defied the king's rule and was hunted by the guards day and night. We separated ways and not long afterwards I discovered this forest and made it my home. But that was the last I've seen of her. I've heard rumors she is now married..."

Luena lowered her eyes, "Forgive me, I should have never brought it back to your attention," She said, but Robin shook his head.

"That's alright, I believe I will fully recover from this in due time."

Luena smiled sympathetically.

***

The sky was cool and refreshing for Juliette as she and Lucius strode through the small thin roads that led through the outskirts of the city of Frigiston. It was another pleasant evening for Juliette as she was coming to admire this man more and more as the days continued.

"May I ask you something?" Juliette asked,

"Of course,"

"Well it is about the books you told me to read. I find them fascinating unlike other books I have ever read. But on some issues it does come to mind as false or I just cannot comprehend it as it goes against all that I have been taught ever since I was a young girl…it was as if a spell was contrived after every word."

A sly grin appeared on Lucius' face as the words rolled off her tongue, but then it quickly vanished, "I understand, I first doubted the words being spoken. But as time went on I found them to prove themselves true. My enemies have largely diminished; I became well favored by my people. All that I presently have came about by making the decision to follow them. Life must be followed with an open mind, princess. You will do well to learn as I did and benefit as I do."

Juliette nodded slowly but then shook her head and smiled weakly, "I am afraid my opinion differs from yours in this area. Nonetheless I will try to do as you say."

"Do not pressure yourself, princess,--"

"Please, call me Juliette."

"Juliette," Lucius said, "Read the books and they themselves will prove what you find hard to understand. Trust me, I know. Those words have magic, princess, they can change your life."

Juliette paused to ponder that suggestion for a few moments. Lucius was the first to break the still silence that occurred.

"I have found a way for you to return back to your land,"

Immediately Juliette turned to look with eyes wide.

"I looked around while in Welnin. I found a group of merchants heading for the kingdoms east of Erathia. I talked with their shipmaster and he agreed to take another passenger. You will travel along with some merchants across the Quid Sea. It will take some days for you to finally reach Enroth, but I believe you can make it in less than a month. The boat sails in three days hence."

Juliette was silent, "I do not know what to say, how should I thank you?"

Lucius smiled, "Yes I knew you were indeed a very prized person the moment you stood upon the balcony that moment. It was wonderful to have you as my guest. And I will consider it an honor for you to abide with me a few more days. That is reward enough for me. These past few days have brought me much joy,…joy that I have not felt in many years."

Juliette bit her lip as she remembered how Dobby told her of the loss he had suffered when his wife had died. Compassion gripped her, and throughout the rest of the evening. _Poor master! _She could hear Dobby saying. She tossed in her bed that night, unable to get that those words out of her mind.

_**Author's notes: Hurrah Juliette is falling in love with Lu~cius! Next up, Legolas! :D Hope you're enjoying this so far! Cheers! s-**_


End file.
